


Apocalypse Lullaby

by chocobogoddess



Series: Hearth and Home [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobogoddess/pseuds/chocobogoddess
Summary: **This fic has not been abandoned! Just life stuff getting in the way. More is coming!!**Nyx follows Luna around Eos as she makes covenants with the gods. Unfortunately, her condition puts her in an uneasy situation.Part 2 of Hearth and Home - Please check out Part 1, Afraid to Sleep, before this. Trust me.





	Apocalypse Lullaby

1.

The earth rumbles under their feet, thankfully not quite enough to knock Nyx down as it did when it happened the first time. He's got too damn many bruises as it is. It's also fucking hot in the way that the friction of earth on earth is hot, and the pressure keeps building and popping in his ears.

In striking counterpoint, his lady liege looks as though the heat and pressure do not affect her. Sure, there's red dirt smudged on her cheek and her white dress--already ruined from travel--is barely recognizeable as the same garment she wore as they escaped from Insomnia, all those weeks ago. But Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, his lady, his bond, his wife and now the _mother of his child_ , is unwavering. She does not flinch when showers of gravel and dust surround them.

In her right hand, held aloft, she grips her trident. Ancient words, amplified with magic, trip forth from her tongue. Nyx can feel/hear/taste their meaning, probably through the connection they share, which never quite goes away.

Above them, the Archaeon scowls as he argues with the lady's demands that he entertain a covenant with a king who is destined to challenge him in the coming weeks.

Another careless smack of the Archaeon's hand upon the rocks sends more dust into the air and rocks the ground once more. Nyx loses his balance this time, landing hip-first on a boulder nearby. He swears.

Beside him, the love of his life negotiates with a god.

 

2.

They limp back to the car together. He's annoyed because he should be the one supporting her, but instead it's his arm over her shoulders as he tries to keep weight off his injured leg. Exhaustion shows in the circles under her eyes and the shortness of her breath, but she's pleased with how everything played out.

The dogs are ecstatic at their return, licking hands and legs and anything they can reach. Nyx eases into the passenger seat, legs dangling out the open door, so Luna can inspect the painful bruise on his thigh. She helps him with his pants, pulls them halfway down his legs to get at the injury, though she huffs a wry laugh and sends him a glance as she works. He can feel the heat in his face as he realizes what she's thinking, and like that, the air is charged with a different kind of energy.

It's awkward to sit at an angle she can access, and godsdamn but his leg hurts like a motherfucker, but he still reaches out to touch Luna's face as she frowns at the rapidly-darkening bruise along his thigh. She looks up in surprise, then smiles at him, turns her head just enough to kiss the backs of his fingers. Then, while he's distracted, she puts a healing hand on his skin and presses. Hard.

His scream is way higher-pitched than it should be, startling several nearby crows from their branches. He's not sure if the nearly instant gratification of healing magic was worth it, because though the pain is gone, he still has to deal with the sight of Luna collapsing into a fit of laughter that goes on far longer than he feels is necessary.

 

3.

They drive until the tank is almost empty, just to get away from the Archeon's domain and back into some semblance of normal. Well, normal for them. Nyx finds a gas station with a caravan and an Ebony stand that serves snacks. 

Luna's seemed completely fine all day, so when he returns to the car to see her looking pale under her tan, her hand weakly trying to flip the door latch so she can stagger out of the car, he drops the tray of drinks and ice cream and is at her side almost as fast as a warp strike.  
He catches her before she can fall, scoops her up in the same motion. The dogs are whining and follow at his feet closely, but they are smart enough to stay just out of his path. 

He shouts for the attendant of the station, who sees the problem and points him toward the caravan. Nyx vaguely hears him calling for a doctor, but his attention is on Luna. She insists nothing's wrong, she's just tired, she's just warm. But her skin is cool and her face is still wan. 

Inside, the caravan is cooler than he expected. The windows allow a cross breeze that makes the worn curtains flutter and the dust motes dance. With Luna settled on the bed, Nyx sits beside her and unties the scarf and removes her sunglasses to get a better look at her. Her delicate brow is furrowed and her breath comes unevenly. Never has he been this fearful, not even while Insomnia crumbled around him and Luna's fate was still uncertain. Because it is not only her health he must guard now, but Aurora's, too.

At a loss for what else to do, he drags himself away long enough to wet a washcloth to cool her forehead, then waits by her side for the doctor to arrive.

 

4\. 

For the first time since he learned that he was going to be a father, Nyx experiences the wickedly sharp terror that most fathers feel: that he will not be able to protect his child. So many things can go wrong, he says, and if Luna is so early in her term, what if--

The doctor waves him off. It's just exhaustion, she diagnoses, exhaustion and a bit of dehydration. Luna is to have plenty of water and rest overnight before they can move on. Nyx wants to find fault in the doctor's instructions but he has to admit that it could just be that simple. They've been traveling all over the northern continent, the climate here is still hot and harsh, and now Luna has a child to contend with.

All Nyx hears is, _you are a terrible father, how could you let her get to this point, get your act together or else._ Aloud, he vows that he'll do everything in his power to be sure she won't end up in this condition again.

The doctor studies him for a few seconds too long. She's an older woman, the kind who doesn't take shit from hot headed young men, though he's not that hot headed nor that young...he waits for her to speak, shifting from one foot to the other, because he loves Luna and wants to be sure he learns everything he can.

How far along is she, the doctor asks, and at the response--three weeks--she sighs with a poorly-hidden smile. So long as his wife _(his wife; he still can't get over that)_ gets some rest, and doesn't overdo things, she'll be fine.

But, he says, _but_ \--what if Something Happens and he can't be there to stop it? Or Something Happens inside her that he can't do anything about and...gods above and below, he has never been under pressure like this. It makes him sway where he stands. 

Until he hears Luna's soft snort from the bed, where she's propped up against the pillows and a few of the couch cushions he'd grabbed for good measure. The doctor, too, shakes her head, bemused.

First time dad? She asks, and Luna nods, though her eyes are on Nyx. Then the doctor asks, first time mom?

Neither of them reply, because they're too focused on each other. In the end, the doctor sighs and writes her instructions down, because it's obvious that neither of them will remember a word she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many many thanks to the lovely people who bookmarked, commented, and left Kudos on Afraid to Sleep!! I hadn't been planning to write much more but then it kind of exploded. So you get essentially 3 fics for the price of one. 
> 
> Twitchy_pendulum has agreed to beta for me, so I'm delighted to have the help!! I'd also like to thank the Chill XV Discord server for the soundboarding and constant encouragement, as well as the Ship of Ruin server peeps for cackling along with me.
> 
> And of course, this is still part of my gift to my sweet Catbuttermargerine. ILU WIFEY


End file.
